Typically, power supplies or power supply modules used for photovoltaic systems may provide, for example, 3.3V to be used as a main supply voltage, in most applications when the photovoltaic system needs to maintain low voltage for energy-saving purposes. However, when the power supplies are driving the metal-oxide-semiconductor field-effect transistors (MOSFET) or similar devices or switches contained within the photovoltaic systems, the power supplies or power supply modules of photovoltaic systems may have to provide higher voltage levels such as, for example, 10V to 12V. Keeping the main supply of the control circuit and the overall power supply module at, for example, 3.3.V may be preferable in order to maintain ideal energy-savings for the operation of photovoltaic systems.